deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Aggro
Overview Aggro, or aggression, is how the infected in an area behave in response to a survivor. Aggro is one of the most commonly heard terms in Dead Frontier. It refers to the amount of attention the zombies in the Inner City give you. As aggro increases, so does the number and speed of zombies. Causes It is thought that aggro increases as you go deeper into the city, but it is only the overall amount of infected that is higher, meaning there are more that will attack when aggro is raised. Aggro is increased by making noise; the bigger and noisier the weapon, the faster the aggro level will be raised. As aggro increases, there will be a larger zombie presence, meaning that zombies will rush more quickly, and zombies may even swarm a player. Melee weapons do not increase Aggro nor do they attract onscreen zombies; however, chainsaws will attract onscreen zombies, and cause aggro equivelant to a pistol or rifle. Pistols, rifles, and SMG's cause lower amounts of aggro, but will gradually build with continued use. Shotguns, Explosives, Assault Rifles, and HMG's (heavy machine guns) increase aggro by large amounts and attract large numbers of zombies, both offscreen and on. Occasionally, aggro will increase without any provocation. This phenomenon is called an "Aggro Spike" and is not a coding bug. Except for the "regular" burning zombie, bosses will carry an Aggro Spike. Sometimes, it can be temporarily reduced if the player goes off screen at the beginning of the spike (i.e., switching areas, going into AFK, etc.). Players can also attempt to fight through the spike, which although difficult, is possible. Take caution, however, as bosses may accompany Aggro Spikes. Chances of Aggro Spikes are greatly increased in Yellow, Orange, and especially in Red zones. Aggro Spikes can attract bosses and will end after a long period of time. This being the case, it is best to avoid Aggro Spikes when looting. Effects The effects of increasing the aggro level is immediately seen. Many infected will now be speed walking or running at you in packs. The further from the Outpost you go, zombies will become more frequent, and stronger infected will appear. High aggro in 3D is characterized by large numbers of very fast zombies. Zombies will charge directly at the survivor with maximum speed, trying to kill him or her. If they cannot reach the survivor directly, they will change directions in an attempt to get around whatever is blocking them. (But if they are behind a high fence, it's best to keep their attention by firing at them so that they don't figure out how to go around and attack you.) Chainsaws, MGs, Shotguns, and Grenade Launchers may give a survivor near invincibility, and fences and objects may be very useful objects in running away. Still, if you're not properly armed in the situation, run away. Reaction Player reactions vary, because there are those who want aggro so that they can gain EXP (grinders), and those who don't because their goal is to find things to get money or items (looters). Aggro on a loot run or scouting missions is undesirable, as it obviously makes it more difficult to search bodies, cars, etc. Using loud weapons, such as shotguns, machine guns, chainsaws, or explosives, will cause aggro and should be avoided unless absolutely necessary. Causing aggro on a loot run is sometimes met with disgust by other players. It is advisable to loot in Single Player, because other people in the party may start to use firearms, and thus attract more aggro. A few select players will want aggro, whether for gaining EXP, or just for a good fight. For these types of gamers, an idiot proof equation has emerged: Players ''+ ''Noisy Weapons '= ''Aggro = '''Zombies Weapons ''+ ''Skill ''+ ''Zombies = EXP Leveling Should a player choose to level or grind in a high aggro scenario/environment. He or She must keep a few important things in mind, in order to be successful. * Watch your Energy '''- Since the number of fast moving zombies increase in high Aggro, chances are you will expend more of your energy in running or side stepping. So conservation of energy is the most important thing of all. Once you deplete your energy, it will be more difficult to avoid attacks, especially at cases where exceptionally faster zombies are swarming from multiple directions. * '''Fight what you can kill - '''Thou not impossible, it is cumbersome to eliminate a boss or a continuous horde of zombies if you are not properly equipped, built, and skilled. It is always wise to fight within the scope of your capability and resources. * '''Solo Aggro/Team Aggro - This is important, as an Aggro situation differs drastically from when you are on your own and from that when you are together with one or more players. For example, In Solo Aggro, the most ideal situation is when you are fighting a horde of zombies from one direction. It is easy to side step or run even in tight areas, especially if the zombies are relatively slower than you. However in an Aggro situation where there are 2 more players, there are instances that each player has his/her own group of zombies chasing him/her. This can be risky at tight areas as there are moments when zombies following one player suddenly shifts attention to another player, catching him or her off guard. * Look out for others - Some like Aggro, some dont. Always be considerate of those who don't. When you want to induce Aggro, make sure you do it in situation where others won't be caught off guard and put at risk. Aggro *Some zombies will show up at certain points randomly even without aggro. *Players can cause aggro on purpose by shooting excessively with a noisy weapon. However, chainsaws do not cause aggro. Instead, they attract zombies within hearing range of the chainsaw. Be warned, though, all players in the vicinity will experience the increased aggro. *Zombies move much faster while in higher aggro state. *Zombies have the ability to push other zombies thus increasing the movement speed of that zombie. This is a huge problem if the aggro raises and the player has low agility. *Survivors should use melee weapons as their primary weapon during loot runs. *Bosses can be attracted by heavy aggro. *Be sure too have high agility. Category:Gameplay